The After Effect
by whiteicewolf
Summary: Sequel to What If? Naruto and the group are finally back together again, but while traveling they encounter dangerous enemies, as well as making new friends. And what's this! They're starting their own ninja village! What on Earth is happening! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**I AM BACK WITH THIS NEW STORY! I personally thank all of you who have patiently waited for this story. Anyway on with the story**

"blah"** normal talking**

_blah_ **thinking**

**"blah" Bijuu/Summon talking**

_**blah**_** Bijuu/Summon thinking**

_BLAH! _**sound effects**

"_blah" _**flashback talking**

_blah_ **flashback**

* * *

It was warm sunny day, two figures were running among the branches of the trees. Both of them no older than 6 years old. One dressed in a gray shirt with navy blue cargo pants with a shuriken pouch on his right leg. The other wearing a purple shirt wearing black cargo pants with a shuriken pouch on his left leg. **(kudos to those who already figured out who these two are) **

"Do you see them" the one with the gray shirt asked

"No, no signs of anyone being through this part of the forest either" the other answered. The two rested on the branches of the tree, listening for anything out of the ordinary, as the wind blew at them.

_NOW! _the two instantly leaped off the branches, onto the ground just before the branches were pierced with kunai with explosive tags attached to them.

_BOOM!_

"That was close" the two said.

_clap clap_

The two turned around to see a ten year old blonde haired boy with whisker marks wearing black cargo pants with bandages wrapped around his right leg, a dark blue shirt that had an orange stripe on the side, he was also wearing a black trench coat with orange flames on the bottom.

"Hi big brother" the two said

"That was good work, Ranmaru, Yukimaru, you were able to dodge the explosion in time" Naruto stated making the kids blush at the praise.

"Come on, we should be getting back, it's about lunchtime" said the blonde

"Okay" the two six year olds said and followed Naruto back to camp.

"Hey Ranmaru" Naruto said getting the child's attention " How are you doing, you know. Getting used to walking"

"I'm fine. I'm glad Lady Tsunade was able to fix my legs" Naruto smiled at the comment

"Yeah it was great, Grandma Tsunade fixed your legs." the blonde stated

"It's been 3 months since we last saw her, Shizune, and Tonton. I wonder how they're doing" Yukimaru said

"She's probably gambling" naruto said

"Yep, gambling" the six year olds said in unison, as the three walked into a clearing, where the rest of the group was.

"Oh, I was just about to go get you three" Hinata said as she spotted them. Hinata's hair had grown to the middle of her back and she still wore her blue color contacts to hide her byakugan. She still kept the sunglasses that Naruto got for her 2 years ago. She now wore a lavender jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and she wore black cargo pants. She kept all of her weapons in her shuriken pouch, she kept her medical supplies in her jacket.

"I doubt you would have to go get them, once they smell food they'll start stampeding towards it" Guren said. She still wore her hair in a pony tail, she wore a kimono style camellia shirt with navy blue cargo pants.

"Guren" Hinata scolded

"Come on, Hinata, don't deny it" a mint haired girl stated. Fu's hair had grown past her shoulder blades, she wore a fishnet shirt over her white tank top, she wore a white skirt with a slit on the side with black leggings.

"I agree with Fu" in a swirl of sand a red haired boy appeared. Gaara no longer carried around his gigantic gourd, he now had a regular sized gourd that contains all of the sand, thanks to Naruto's knowledge of fuinjutsu. **(I'm terrible at describing what Gaara is wearing, but Gaara is basically wearing the clothes he wore at the chunnin exam.)**

"I second that statement" a white haired boy said as he emerged from the woods with an armful of firewood. Kimimaro wore an over-sized white t-shirt so he could fight with his bloodline limit, he also wore gray cargo pants he kept his weapons and first aid kit in the pouch that was attached to his right hip.

"HEY DON'T ACT LIKE WE'RE NOT HERE!" Naruto yelled

"Now, now, let's all settle down, even if it's true" a certain feminine looking boy stated as he walked into the camp with a certain white rabbit in his arms. Haku was wearing a dark blue kimono style shirt with a gray undershirt and was wearing gray cargo pants his medical supplies were kept in a pouch that was on his left hip, his weapons were kept in a pouch on his right hip.

"At least act like you don't agree would ya" the blonde sighed

"Come on, lunch is about ready to eat" Hinata stated as she served them cup ramen.

"Awesome! Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he accepted the cup and immediately chowed down.

"Seriously if we didn't force you to eat your vegetables, you would have eaten ramen for the rest of your life " Guren sat down and accepted the cup ramen.

"Ramen is the food of the gods!" the whiskered blonde yelled

"Says the one who practically inhales the stuff" mumbled Haku as he ate his ramen.

"Did you say something Haku" Naruto asked

"Me? uh nothing" Haku went back to eating ramen

"The only reason we're eating ramen is because Naruto won a years supply of ramen in a raffle" Kimimaro said

_What are the chances of him actually getting the ramen, he must have some kind of devil's luck, _the white haired boy thought

"Come on, ramen isn't that bad" Naruto said

_**yes it is!** _thought a certain fox

"It's to late to take anything back, so just eat the food" Fu said while eating her ramen

"Yeah, we can't exactly be picky about food, while we're traveling on the road" Gaara commented

_BURP!_

"That was good" Naruto exhaled

"You could at least say excuse me" Guren stated

_BURP!_

"excuse me" Naruto said after the second burp causing the others to sigh.

"Remind me again, why you like this guy" Guren asked Hinata.

"Guren" Hinata scolded

"I would also like to know" Fu stated

"Fu! Not you too!" Hinata cried

_BURP! BURP!_

Everyone turned to see Ranmaru and Yukimaru wiping their mouth.

"excuse us" they said in unison

_SLAP!_

_"_OW! WHAT DID I DO!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his face

"You're corrupting Yukimaru and Ranmaru is what you're doing!" Guren screamed while being held back by both Haku and Hinata

"This sure is weird group isn't it" Kimimaro stated

"Yeah, but there's no where else I would rather be" claimed the red haired jinchuriki

"Yeah, me too" he replied as they watched the group fight

"We should probably stop them before it gets out of hand" Kimimaro stated as they saw Guren trying to stab Naruto with a crystal kunai while being held back by Hinata, Haku, and Fu.

"Yeah we probably should" Gaara said and then opened his gourd and commanded the sand to apprehend Guren.

"Guren calm down, killing Naruto won't set a good example for Ranmaru and Yukimaru" Gaara stated

"Fine" she said then Gaara released her from the sand. The group then started to clean out the campsite and started to get ready to leave.

"Hey guys" Naruto said getting everyone's attention, "I've been thinking maybe we should start a village"

"A village?" they repeated

"Yup" he said

"And why would we do that" Haku asked

"I don't mean right now, I mean when we get tired of travelling we can find a place of our own and make a village. Our own ninja village." the blonde stated

"No offense Naruto, but we're not much of a village, we're just a group of kids" Guren replied

"Then we'll get more people to join our group" he said

"More people?" Yukimaru and Ranmaru said

"Yeah, people like us" he said

"Like us" Kimimaro said

"People that are treated as trash" Naruto stated

"people that want love" Gaara said

"that want a place to be accepted" Fu added

"that want to be noticed" Haku inquired

"that want to find their reason to live" Kimimaro said

"that don't want to be weak" Hinata said

"that want to be praised" Guren spoke

"that have nowhere to go" Ranmaru smiled

"that have nobody else" Yukimaru finished

"A village for those who are outcasts and have nowhere to go" Naruto stated, "So whose agrees with me"

"I'm in" Guren said

"We agree" Haku and Hinata stated

"Us too" Yukimaru and Ranmaru said Gaara and Kimimaro nodded in agreement

"YATTA! Hey can the name of our village be ramen?" he said

"NO!" they all yelled

* * *

**meanwhile in an unknown location**

"Lord Orochimaru, Jugo has escaped!" stated a man

"Leave him be, I already have all the data I need" said a snake-like man.

"But lord orochi-" the man was interrupted

"Are you going to disobey me." said Orochimaru

"No, lord orochimaru, I'll leave you alone now my lord" said the man and he left. Little did they know that someone else took the chance to escape as well.

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Thanks to all of the people who waited patiently for this story to come out, just so you know ****Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Fu, are 10 years old. Haku and Kimimaro are 12 years old, Guren is 14 years old, Yukimaru and Ranmaru are 6 years old.**

**and this is the list of people who are going to join the group**

**Jugo**

**Suigetsu**

**Karin**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Isaribi**

**Shion (from shippuden movie)**

**Amaru (shippuden movie)**

**Sora (from anime)**

**Hotaru (from anime)**

**Sai**

**I would also like to know which one of these characters would you like to join the group first. VOTE NOW!**

**A lot of reviewers wanted Onbu to join, I don't know how I'll put him into the story, but I'll figure out a way. Some people wanted Yakumo to join, but others didn't so if you want Yakumo to join please tell me.**

**Oh, and does anybody have any idea on what to call the village that Naruto and the group are going to create because I have no idea, so if you have a cool name please tell me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

"blah" Bijuu/Summon talking

_blah_Bijuu/Summon thinking

_BLAH!_sound effects

"_blah"_flashback talking

_blah_ flashback thinking

* * *

Naruto and the gang were currently traveling down a country dirt road.

"This is so boring" Naruto commented, "Why can't something interesting happened"

"Naruto just because you want something interesting to happen doesn't mean it will" Kimimaro said

"Yeah, it's not like something interesting is going to drop out of the sky and hit your face" Guren stated

_Should I tell them Tonton flew through the sky and hit my face, _Naruto thought, he then saw something interesting and stopped.

"Hey why'd you stop" Haku asked while petting Yuki

"That village down there, doesn't it look a bit strange" Naruto said, everyone looked at it, the village looked like it was in ruins and had gone through a fire, but there was some new uncompleted structures for new houses.

"It looks like the people are rebuilding their village. Why?" Guren stated

"There's nobody around and it's too quiet" Naruto was right. Even thou it looked like the village was being rebuilt, there was nobody around.

"This is getting creepy" Fu said.

"Ah, what are you kids doing here" an old farmer said as he was walking down the road with a basket full of vegetables.

"Hello sir" hinata greeted, "We were just heading to the next town, to meet our relatives"

"Judging by the road you kids are taking, this is the first time you been in this area" the farmer said

"Yeah, but how did you know" Guren asked

"Everyone that lives around here never takes this road to travel, I'm only using this road because I had to collect some wild herbs" the man answered

"Why doesn't anyone take this road" Gaara asked

"It's because of Scales" the man said

"Scales?" the kids repeated

"Scales, is what the people around here call the person who destroyed that village down there" the man pointed at the destroyed village.

"Why did they name him Scales" Fu asked

"There are times when Scales lets his anger control him, and when that happens he destroys everything in his path, like the village. Nobody survived he killed them all. That's when everyone started calling him Scales, anything could tip the balance of a scale. The boy cannot control himself so he hid."

"But the village over there looks like it was being rebuilt. Why is it empty?" Gaara asked

"Scales disappeared for awhile, so everyone thought it was safe to live there again, so they started to rebuild the village, but recently someone spotted Scales, and that caused everyone to leave instantly."

"So is the reason, nobody takes this road is because they saw Scales around this road" Fu asked

"That's right, if you value your lives, I'd advise you not to take that road" the man said

"Thank you for your advice" Hinata said while waving goodbye to the man. Once the farmer was out of sight, the group immediately started talking.

"So who wants to see Scales" Naruto said who received a punch to the head courtesy of Guren.

"Are you crazy! Didn't you hear what the old man said. We should avoid him" Guren said

"I know the old man said he was dangerous, but didn't you hear when Scales couldn't control his anger he hid. That probably means he doesn't want to hurt anyone" Naruto reasoned

"Naruto's right" Gaara spoke "The fact that Scales, hid is probably because he didn't want to harm anyone"

"Does that mean we're going" Yukimaru and Ranmaru asked

"All of those not in favor of not going to find Scale, speak now or forever hold your peace" Everyone looked at Guren

"I'm fine with it" she said

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled while leaving a dust trail, he was soon dragged back to them by Gaara's sand and after a scolding from Hinata apologized to the group for running off again.

* * *

"Byakugan" Hinata said as the veins around her eyes bulged and started to search the area.

"You see anything, Hinata" Naruto asked as she turned off her byakugan.

"Yeah, a quarter mile to the west there's a cave that somebody is taking refuge in" Hinata informed the blonde.

"West is which direction" Naruto laughed causing the rest of the group to sweat drop

_I really worry about you Naruto, _Everyone thought at the same time , and started to head towards the cave Hinata saw.

* * *

"~Hello~ anybody~here~" Naruto sung as the group entered the cave.

"GO AWAY! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" a voice yelled

"Someone's grumpy" Naruto mumbled as he walked deeper into the cave to see a boy that looked about 12 years old. He had orange hair and his face was covered in black markings and his armed was transformed.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled

"You don't have to yell" Naruto said as he sat down right in front of the boy.

"Are you the one that people call Scales?" the blonde asked

"Yes" the boy mumbled into his arm.

"Do you want to travel with us" Naruto asked

"If I went with you I'll kill everyone around me" He replied

"I doubt it, we're strong, you won't be able to kill us" Naruto grinned

"GO AWAY! I don't want to kill anyone" the boy said

"Then come with us, we'll be your cage" Naruto stated causing the boy to look at him.

"That's why you're in this cave right, you wanted to find a cage that would be able to contain you so that you wouldn't hurt anyone" the boy nodded

"I don't want people to die" the boy mumbled before he stiffened and then suddenly lunged at Naruto, who quickly dodged.

"DIE! I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE!" he yelled as he lunged for the group

"Talk about a complete 180" Naruto thought before he made a shadow clone.

In a flash Naruto and his clone were holding a kunai to the boy's throat, Gaara's sand was wrapped around the boy ready to crush him, Kimimaro's spine was entangled around the boy's torso and arms. Fu was holding out her metal fan, and Guren held her crystal kunai, while Haku and Hinata were holding senbon.

"We're not weak, trust us, we'll be your cage" Naruto said as the boy transformed back into his normal self.

"Can you really contain me" he asked, Naruto nodded.

"I'll go with you"

"GREAT!" Naruto yelled, "By the way, what's your name, I'm pretty sure your name isn't Scales that's what the villagers call you"

"My name is Jugo" he answered. Naruto offered his hand to pick up Jugo.

"Welcome to the family Jugo" Naruto grinned

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Thank you to all of you reviewers out there who review my story. Anyway as you can see Jugo joined the group. Yakumo is going to join the group since some people wanted her to join.**

**Anyway I've been thinking about adding other pairings, so if anybody want's a specific pairing tell me.**

**I would also like to know, for weapons. Should the group have any weapons that come from the anime/manga Bleach, since I got a couple requests asking if they could use those weapons. Please vote and if you have recommendation please tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

**"blah"** Bijuu/Summon talking

**_blah _**Bijuu/Summon thinking

_BLAH!_sound effects

"_blah"_flashback talking

_blah_ flashback

* * *

**With Naruto and the gang**

The group are currently camping out in the woods. Naruto is currently watching the fire while looking over a scroll, while the rest were sleeping. Well, most of them.

Naruto looked over to his sleeping friends.

"Are you going to keep on pretending that you're asleep Jugo" the blonde asked

The said person looked in Naruto's direction.

"Sit over here Jugo" Naruto patted the spot right next to him. Once Jugo was seated, Naruto returned to his reading.

"What are you reading" Jugo asked

"It's a scroll that has some information about fuinjutsu" Naruto replied.

"Fuinjutsu?" Jugo asked

"Fuinjutsu is basically seals" the blonde explained

"Seals?"

"Yeah, you know how we have a bunch of storage scrolls that contains all of our supplies and food" Jugo nodded, "That's one type of seal. There are some seals that are able to cut off your chakra network completely and some are able to contain large amounts of chakra"

"Really? I didn't know seals could do that" Jugo replied

"Yeah, right now, I'm just a novice, but I'm quickly getting the hang of it" Naruto said

"So what's in that scoll?"

"This scroll has some information about seals that can contain chakra, and the person that has the seal placed on them can activate the seal at will."

"Why are you reading it, then I don't see a point in actually having to use that seal"

"its for you Jugo"

"what?"

"You don't want to hurt anyone, right Jugo" the boy nodded, "but you can't control yourself when you go on a rampage, like back in that cave. So I'm making a seal so whenever you lose control it will activate and restrain you until you come back to your senses"

"You'd do that for me."

"Of course Jugo, once you entered this group, you immediately became one of the family"

"thank you" Jugo said

"just get some sleep Jugo, we're going to have a long day ahead of us" Jugo nodded and went back to sleep while Naruto watched over the fire.

* * *

**time skip**

Two months have passed since Jugo had joined the group. Jugo had been a little self-conscious about being with the group but after a couple days he started to warm up to the group. Yukimaru and Ranmaru liked to be around Jugo and all the birds that he somehow attracts and talks to. It surprised the group that Jugo could talk to birds, but only found that ability useful for whenever they got lost thanks to certain person **(_cough_Naruto_cough_) **, Jugo would ask the birds for directions.

The group are currently in a small town. Haku and Hinata were loading up on medical supplies, Gaara, Kimimaro, and Fu were stocking up on food supplies, Naruto was searching for a weapons shop, Yukimaru, Ranmaru, Guren, and Jugo were staying behind at the hotel.

* * *

**with Naruto**

Naruto is currently searching for a weapons shop only to come up empty.

_This sucks, not even one weapon shop_, Naruto thought as he walked down the street, _Maybe I could get some metals and make my own weapons_

**"Hey kit"**

_What do you want furball, _Naruto thought

**"Big thanks to the one who told you that you should learn how to forge weapons"** Naruto groaned

_Is it really the time to brag and rub it in my face _the blonde asked

**"Aw, come on, I live for moments like this," **Kurama replied

_the moments when you can brag about how you were right and how they would be useless without you, _

**"Yeah, that's basically it" **Naruto sweat dropped at the comment

"Anyway, I better go see if there is a blacksmith shop around here or a place that sells metals" The blonde then started searching.

* * *

**with Gaara, Kimimaro, and Fu**

The three of them were currently finishing up buying their food. the three just finished shopping awhere're heading back to the hotel when fu stopped.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked as he and Kimimaro stopped walking

"Nothing, I just feel like something weird is going to happen"

"I wouldn't really trust that weird feeling, remember when Naruto said he had weird feeling and it just turned out that a caterpillar was crawling up his arm" Kimimaro replied

"It's not like that" Fu answered

"Let's just hope nothing bad will happen" Gaara said, the three then headed towards their hotel

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The wind blew as a ninja was walking down the path that led to a town. The ninja stopped right when the town was in sight.

"What a small town" the shinobi smiled, "maybe I can finally get a good nights rest after all of this running" and then went into town.

* * *

**Whiteicewolf: hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having major writers block.**

**Anyway, thank you to all of those who reviewed. Naruto and the others will be getting swords that are from Bleach, but I'm having trouble deciding who gets which sword, so if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
